


剩下的内容

by duanlaojiang



Category: nuest
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanlaojiang/pseuds/duanlaojiang
Kudos: 3





	剩下的内容

黄旼炫坐在拘留所房间的墙角，地上还蹲着几个人，全都拿眼斜着瞅他。  
有个五大三粗的男人蹲在他旁边，问他:“哎，小老弟你咋进来的？”  
“我？我……”写进来的。  
“唉，一言难尽，在网上说话得罪了人呗。你呢大哥？”  
“我啊，我抢了点钱。”那人问他:“听你口音不是本地银哪？”  
“我是东北滴。”  
“哎呀妈呀大兄弟，他乡遇故知啊，我也是东北银。你放心，在这个屋，只要有我在没人敢欺负你。”  
“谢谢大哥罩着。”  
黄旼炫心说真是人在屋檐下不得不低头，我堂堂一届大学老师竟然沦落到给人当小弟的下场。  
“人倒霉了真是喝凉水都塞牙缝，我就抢了一个包，包里就二百五，咋还进来了呢……”  
黄旼炫对这位大哥进行普法教育:“大哥，抢就是抢，不分抢多少，你伸腿把人绊倒了，那就是抢劫，你要是没伸腿，那就是抢夺。”  
“哎妈呀，你咋懂这老些呢？”  
“那可不，我是教法律的。”  
“那你咋还进来了呢？”  
黄旼炫:“……”好一个千古一问。  
“要说倒霉，我觉得你没有我倒霉，”黄旼炫拍了拍自己的腿说:“我大一刚学完宪法，大二修宪了;大二刚学完民法，大三民法典出来了;大三刚学完环保法，大四环保法修订了。我男朋友跟我好了十年，分手了，我现在在一个有钱人家里给人打扫卫生还债，我是干啥啥不行，吃啥啥没够，房子一套没有，车子经常漏电……”  
那大哥心说还是你比较惨。  
比不过比不过。  
吃饭的时候那大哥很厚道地把菜拨给了黄旼炫一半。  
“小老弟你还挺豁达。吃得还挺香。”  
你在警车上拷一晚上加一上午，你也香。  
“只要思想不滑坡，办法总比困难多。”黄旼炫说:“大哥有水吗我噎着了……”  
姜东昊在办公室里坐不住了。  
他知道出事了，而且明白打电话给崔胜澈并没有什么用。  
市里这是在杀一儆百。  
黄旼炫就是那个表里如一的一。  
“现在的办法有两个，”金钟炫坐在沙发上，看着姜东昊:“一个是黄旼炫低头认错，不过可能性几乎为零。还有一个是找郭英敏谈判，不过他可能狮子大开口，不过谁让人家有势力呢？”  
“你怎么知道黄旼炫不会低头的？”  
“我是他前男友。”金钟炫淡淡地说:“我们交往过十年，如果你需要，我可以出面帮忙劝说，但是你要给我一笔报酬。”  
信息量有点大。  
姜东昊的脑子遭到了轰炸。  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
